matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Zoochemy (Episode 11.1)
Second last merv mission in Episode 11.1. Area: Stamos Flood: Operative, Silver has requested that you proceed to the biological interface program's location. I don't know what sort of experiment he's got in mind, but it won't put me out too badly even if it fries your jacks, so I've decided to humor him this time. Operator: The program should be on a secure mainframe in there. So far we've been able to keep that location a secret from the machines. Operator: What th-?! What was that? Some kind of program just merged into your brpoadcast signal! Was that one of those new consumables, or... Wait, there's a record. No... Nothing I've seen before. Is it the interface program? Man, this is wierd. We'd better check with Flood. Flood: Of all the idiotic-- Yes, there was spomething about the program making an esacpe from the Machine attack the other day by piggy-backing onto an operaigve's signal, but program he's desperate for sitting there in your RSI. Bah. We'll, it's too late now. Get to Silver with your "guest." He'd better get that thing out of you and into somewhere secure post-haste. Operator: You feeling all right? Your readings look normal... Heck, if I hadn't seen the transfer happen, I wouldn't even beleive that thing was in you. Silver: Hmm... Yes... Interesting... Any discomfort? Mm... And no additional slurring of speech... Good, then we can proceed. You'll be meeting up with another selected human; oh, and try to stay away from anyone else, would you? We don't want the program moving to another host just yet. Silver: What is that pithy saying you gutbowls came up with? Oh, yes: "Keep it in your pants." Flood: You're supposed to rendezvous with an operative of ours named Tarka. try to stay away from those phone booths for once, would you? You never know what trampish operatives you'll run across at those places. Just do that jumping thing of yours. Operator: Tarka's in there waiting for you. They've been keeping everyone else clear, so you should have the place to yourselves. Tarka: oh, so you're {Redpill_name}. Now what do we-- Whoa. Did you just feel so,mething? Operator: Hey, was that... I think the program may have just jumped from you to Tarka. uh-oh, you've got Machines on your tail! Get out of there! Tarka: Well, what are you waiting for, more Agents to show up? Flood: Apparently there's one more part to this experiment,{Redpill_name}. Get Tarka to the secure mainframe that's been prepared, try not to lead the Machines right to it this time, huh? Operator: I think you managed to ditch the Machines. They've got the mainframe in there all prepped for tarka to do...whatever's supposed to happen. Operator: There it goes, tucked back into a mainframe again. What do you thinkSilver was testing? Flood: Hmph. Silver's mighty pleased with himself; he claims that the transferals you just helped execute show that the programs can interface perfectly with human broadcast signals. Rather disgusing if you ask me... Why, next he'll be trying to use it to insert programs into actual human bodies, or some other perverted scheme. Ugh! I'm gagging just thinking about it. End *''Episode 11.1'' Computer Terminal Mianframe: Transfer complete Port 9978 closed. Mobs *'Security:' You are under arrest for transportation of an illegal program! Trivia Like the rest of the Merovingian missions in chapter 11.1, this mission shares terms ending in "mancy". In this case, Zoochemy: animal chemistry, especially regarding how chemical react in an animal's body. Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 11.1) Category:Episode 11.1 Missions